


In the Blood

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, desperation to save injured characters, using a dangerous elixer to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In the first timeline out travellers visit the key to saving their injured members lies in the secret of Candra's elixer of life.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

In the Blood

She sat herself down beside Sam in the room where the three injured where clinging to life aided by medical machines. Her brother was dying and she felt incredibly guilty because she couldn’t tell them all the power he needed to save himself, Gambit and Emil Lebeau was buried inside him. They were the only ones in the room with Tante matte the Unified guild’s spiritual advisor and healer who was looking grave. “There is nothing more I can do chile the only thing that could save them now is the Elixer of long life and the last of it was used decades ago.”

“Can’t you make it,” Sam said sounding desperate. She put her arm on him and saw an image of herself as Mother Askani for a split second it was disturbing but she didn’t dare mention it now not with what was going on.

“I wish I could chile, I was told the recipe once by a dear friend but there is one ingredient that I don’t have and can never be found again.” The old woman said. “The formula requires Candra’s blood to work something inside her was the final piece of the puzzle.”

She felt Sam tense up suddenly. “The blood of an external is the final ingredient then you do have it.” He stood up and held out his arm. “Right here I’m from the same mutant subspecies as Candra.”

“Okay chile we will try it but you,” she said pointing at her. “Guard the door and don’t let anyone in, this Elixer caused nothing but bloodshed and strife so no one must ever know we used it to save them.” She nodded and went to watch the door. She glanced back occasional to see the old woman mixing things she pulled out of the bag she’d been carrying. She recognized it then it was Shaman’s bag how the old woman had gotten it she didn’t know but it made sense how she was summoning the things she needed.

Time seemed to crawl as she nervously kept broadcasting an urge to stay away out the door to keep the others from coming in here to see what was going on. “Done,” the old woman said and she turned back to see four cups filled with a mysterious liquid. “I need to drink one to make sure it isn’t wrong things go very bad when its wrong.”

“No you’re the only one who can try again its my blood I’ll test,” Sam said grabbing one of the cups quickly. “I can’t die remember.” He downed the liquid before the woman could stop him and then he seized falling to his knees.

“Fool boy the elixer can cause worse things than death,” Tante screamed at him. Sam stood back up after a second and then relaxed and stretched. “Are you all right chile?” The old woman asked after a moment.

“Yeah, it just felt like the time I died and came back all over again,” Sam said shaking his head. “It works so lets do this.” He picked up one of the glasses. “I’ve got Nate, Tante you take Remy and Rachel give it to Emil.”

She and the old woman each grabbed a cup but before she could get to him Emil flatlined. She started to run over there but then she saw herself as Mother Askani again. This time the image actually grabbed her arm and stopped her pointing at the cup and then at her mouth. “The Elixer can’t raise the dead chile,” The old woman said. “Do what she wants you to do I don’t know why but it is important.” She looked over at the old woman and then back at the image of herself as Mother Askani and downed the cup. Sam was right it was painful and hurt more than she expected but then she felt refreshed.

She noticed that Gambit and Nate had been given the drink while she was experiencing it. She saw them jerk and then just like her and sam they opened their eyes. “Welcome back,” Sam said and practically tackled Nate with a kiss.

“How ?” Gambit asked but Tante just shook her head. “Emil,” he said turning toward the other bed and then she saw his face fall. “You couldn’t save him?” Again the old woman shook her head no and She felt like an intruder to their grief. She headed out to tell the others that Gambit and Nate would live but that Emil had died.

The End


End file.
